Fuego, lava y escamas
by Ariyass
Summary: "La estatua de piedra nunca despertó. El guardián no se movió. Mulan ya era el dragón." (One-shot) (Intento de interpretacion de la mutacion de Mulan)


**Disclaimer: **Mulan no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Disney. Derechos a quien correspondan por la imagen de portada.

_**Advertencias: One-shot basado en la película Mulan de Disney y en el poema original. Obvios SPOILERS si no han visto/leído ninguno. **_

**Nota de la autora: **

Este One-shot tiene mucho tiempo atorado en mi computadora y nunca lo había subido por mera pereza.

Hay "partes" del poema original que habla de Mulan, no lo puse todo, porque, de hecho, esto solo abarca una parte de la película.

Si alguien es tan fan de la película –como yo- ojala le guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_**Recomendación musical: "Reflejo"**_

* * *

_**.**_

"_¡__Despierta__,__ mujer__! No__ eres una princesa__,__ eres__ un dragón."  
—Salem _

_**.**_

* * *

Mulan no está empecinada en peinar su cabello largo y sedoso junto a la ventana, como su abuela, su madre y sus amigas.

Mulan no gusta de vestir el hanfu lujoso que su madre le ponía cada mañana, ni esos ornamentos en el cabello, porque le dolía tener que estar derecha todos el rato y sentir que los pelos se le atenazaban con fuerza.

No le gustaba ayudar a su mamá a servir el té y cocinar a su lado, tampoco gustaba de tejer sus propias prendas, porque su torpeza le hacía pincharse más de una vez.

Mulan, con su cabello oscuro y cuidado, ojos rasgados avellanados y piel pálida y suave, gustaba pasar las tardes con su padre.

Padre no le hacía a un lado, ni la miraba por sobre el hombro como todos los hombres que conocía. Padre le permitía que le ayudara a cuidar a su corcel negro y pronto su propio esfuerzo por el animal, le valió para que le obsequiara el suyo propio.

No era suyo, en realidad, porque ella no podía tener nada, de hecho. Pero lo era. Para padre lo era.

Padre la sentaba cada noche con una vela en la mesa para que pudiera escribir y leer sin necesidad de que alguien más le tradujera. Eran horas en la oscuridad, con los grillos como acompañantes y la voz ronca de su padre sobre su cabeza. Mulan era lista y aprendía rápido.

(-Y aun así…)

"Debes estar despierta temprano para poner la mesa".

Ella gusta de espiar a los niños pelear con espadas de madera, mientras su abuela le regaña por no poder sujetar bien la vajilla.

Mulan no se siente feliz.

Y Mulan deja que ríos de agua salada surquen por sus mejillas cuando la ahuyentaron a gritos e insultos. Porque las flores delicadas no tienen cabida entre espinas y tierra seca.

—_Mamá va a azotarme porque enlodé el hanfu que hizo en toda una noche y— _

Mamá no la azota. Mamá la acuna en sus brazos y la arrulla con ternura.

La mira sonriendo y con los ojos tristes y resignados, con las ojeras marcada y las arrugas en la frente.

Mamá no la juzga esta vez.

—_Llora, mi pequeña flor de loto. _

—_Llora ahora que no te ven._

—_Llora ahora que solo yo te veo._

—_Llora ahora porque no podrás hacerlo después._

_._

_No se oye girar la lanzadera,  
tan sólo los lamentos de la niña.  
Preguntan dónde está su corazón.  
Preguntan dónde está su pensamiento._

.

Luego Mulan crece y ya no puede salir a la calle sino es cubierta por el velo que le tapa el rostro, con la mirada gacha, pero con la espalda recta, detrás de Padre.

A Mulan siguen sin gustarle los hanfu apretados y pesados que cuelgan en su cuerpo, avisando a todos con su sola presencia que tan esplendida se ve.

Y luego, Padre viene a casa y sabe que dirá.

Ya es hora.

La junta con la casamentera sería dos días, antes de que el sol se ponga.

Ella, mientras, es obligada a aislarse y rezar ante sus antepasados. A rezar para hacer bien su trabajo.

Levántate antes que todos. Cocina bien. Nunca repliques. Baja la cabeza y sonríe mucho. No hables tanto pero no te quedes callada.

Todas sus amigas están nerviosas o aterrorizadas.

Mulan piensa, y siente un desagradable cumulo de emociones nacer desde su vientre hasta la sequedad de su garganta. Que le hace rascarse por horas, hasta que su piel tersa se vuelve roja y parece que escamas duras le saldrán de entre los pliegues de sus dedos.

Como si lava ardiendo quisiera salir brotando de entre sus labios y gritar, llorar, suplicar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero Mulan baja la cabeza y no replica.

Porque Padre se lo ha pedido. Porque Padre no tiene otro heredero más que ella. Porque su dinastía ya quedará en el pasado, si Mulan no puede conseguir buen esposo.

Y ella ama a Padre.

Lo ama tanto.

Que sonríe. Que se froten los fideos blancos para aclararle la piel, aunque le pique. Que le delineen con tinta y que le marquen las cejas. Que le adornen su frente con flores doradas y que le coloreen las mejillas y los labios.

Que se vea poderosamente sumisa pero llamativa. Porque eso encanta a cualquier hombre.

Que mute a una preciosa mariposa delicada y efímera.

.

_La lista del ejército ocupa doce rollos  
y el nombre de su padre figura en todos ellos.  
Y no hay un hijo mayor para el padre._

.

Mulan se sienta en la mesa, sirviendo el té en silencio, mientras Madre llora desconsolada y Padre la ignora con dureza.

Que realmente, Padre nunca ha osado ser cruel con ellas, pero Padre tiene miedo, tanto miedo.

Que se irá a la guerra. Y no volverá.

Que las dejará a ambas a merced de los perros que vendrán y las destazaran vivas si Mulan no consigue un buen partido.

(-Pero los perros no comen dragones, padre.)

.

Mulan siente que la lluvia no la enfría. Sigue furiosa, sigue ardiendo por dentro.

Con los pies descalzos y el cuerpo empapados, aun siente el pecho inflado en coraje y una terrible angustia. Con la figura de piedra sus espaldas, se ve a sí misma.

La lluvia le baña el maquillaje, le deshace el cabello y le arruina su ropa de hilo fino. Se ve tan clara, tal como es, tan miserable.

Y Mulan apenas puede creer que parezca un gato mojado en la lluvia, cuando nunca estuvo destinada a serlo.

Y Padre y Madre se reflejan entre sombras, llorando, peleando, odiándose. Todos se odian porque no pueden hacer nada.

.

Mulan ya no.

Mulan estalla.

Mulan renace entre gotas y senderos lodosos.

Mulan reza por piedad a sus ancestros. Que la perdonen.

(—Que no pude ser una liebre o un mariposa fina.)

Se quita las capas de ropa (—piel)

Las cambia por el uniforme militar de su padre (—escamas)

Luego toma la espada de padre. Con la empuñadura dorada y no necesita pensarlo mucho.

Sus ríos negros y delgados caen al suelo cuando el filo los atraviesa. No duda en salir a caballo, ni duda en no mirar atrás.

Por primera vez lo entiende.

Entiende que lo siente.

Entiende que tiene razón.

.

En la guerra le salen colmillos de las encías y sus uñas se vuelven garras. Se tiñe de escamas doradas y su cabello se vuelve abundante y tupido.

Mulan grita cual rugido de dragón y deja que sus enemigos corran despavoridos ante sus llamas ardientes cuando llega al campo de batalla.

Con una fuerza que avasalla, rapidez que enmudece y un violento fuego al blandir su espada.

Mulan tiene la astucia de la serpiente y el coraje de cien hombres juntos.

.

La estatua de piedra nunca despertó.

El guardián no se movió.

Mulan ya era el dragón.

.

_Las patas del conejo saltan más,  
los ojos de la hembra son algo más pequeños,  
mas cuando ves un par corriendo por el campo,  
¿quién logra distinguir la liebre del conejo?_

.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Ya me había leído hace rato lo que simbolizaba el hecho de que Mushu nunca pudo despertar al "Guardián más poderoso de la Familia Fa". Y mi lado feminista le dio mucho hype.

Gracias por leer, saludos.

* * *

_**Atte. Ari**_


End file.
